Yes I'm a sinner, yes I'm a saint
by SelenesLegacy
Summary: SKYEWARD. Skye wakes up to a series of notes on her pillow when Ward has been around to see her. Originally a one-shot that will be continued.
1. Yes I'm a sinner, Yes I'm a saint

**Yes I'm a sinner, yes I'm a saint**

**By: SelenesLegacy**

_I don't own Skye or Ward, or Agents of SHIELD for that matter. They're all the property of Marvel._

The only thing Skye remembers when she wakes up is the touch of Ward's arms wrapped around her waist. Of course, she knows it's only a dream. She wouldn't want Ward to be within a thousand mile radius of her, but something inside her tells her that he is far closer.

A creaking floorboard sends Skye to her feet, and her fingers are wrapped around the trusty gun as she walks enters the living room. An all-too familiar shape is sitting on her couch, pointing his gun at her. "Why are you here, Ward?" She asks, and she sees him shift as she flicks on the light. 

Grant's heart skips a beat when Skye flicks on the light, and he looks at her. She hasn't changed a bit since Puerto Rico, and yet he can see everything in her eyes. "It wasn't that difficult to find you, Skye." He sees how she visibly tenses, and he raises his hands as he takes a step forward. "I'm not here to kidnap you, if that's what you're wondering."

Strangely enough, he notices that she doesn't move away when he takes a step towards her. "Really?" To him, it sounds as if though she has been through all too-many battles, and Grant knows that the majority of what has happened to her, is his fault. "Yeah." He says, and watches as she puts down her gun. He is, however, taken by surprise when Skye wraps her arms around him. 

Skye doesn't want to admit it to herself, but she's missed him. His laughter, (which was rare, but something she actually heard once in a while), his training (She had missed it badly after her first session with May at 6.40 in the morning,) and what confuses her even more is how she just wraps her arms around him like he was any other person, not just her former S.O, who turned out to be one of the enemy and actually the one who got her into this fine mess in the first place.

"I left the team." Her voice is weak as she looks up at him, and she doesn't tense when he wraps his arms around her. In fact, she realizes that she rather enjoys how it feels. "I… I had to keep them safe, and I haven't seen anyone for months now." A whimper escapes her mouth, and she buries her face in Ward's chest. 

"I'm so sorry." It's all Grant knows he can say, and yet it's never going to be not enough for what he's done to her and to the team. He buries his face in her hair and sighs softly. After a moment, Grant feels Skye shift in his arms, and then the pressure of her lips against his.

The kiss takes him by surprise, and he stiffens for a moment before he kisses her back, his grip on her hips tightening as he pulls her closer. He somehow manages to leave his gun on the table as they move towards the bedroom.

The door opens at the slightest push from Skye, and he follows behind her. He kisses her again as she closes the door behind them, and his hands covers hers as she pulls at the hem of his t-shirt and throws it away. A hiss escapes his lips when she trails her fingers over the blooming bruises on his side. "Still hurts?" She asks, and he nods. "Just a bit sore, that's all." 

Skye's fingers traces the black and yellow bruises, moving her fingers from his side to his chest. Her palm rests right above his heart. "I should have fired here." She almost laughs when Ward nods. "Yeah," He replies, "You should have." A soft moan escapes her lips when he kisses her again, and she tangles her fingers in his hair, tugging lightly at it, but it is enough to make Ward moan into her mouth, and the sound is delicious to her.

She lets go of him for a moment and raises her arms when he attempts to pull of her blouse, and she throws it away. His hands are then on her waist, brushing over her skin and tracing the hard outline of muscle as she moves her hands over his shoulders. "Skye…" She smiles when she hears him say her name.

Their fingers intertwine as she helps him push down her jeans, and his lips are again pressing against hers as he kisses her deeply. She manages to undo the zipper on his jeans and pushes them down, raising her hips in order to let him pull them completely off. 

Grant doesn't find it in himself to stop Skye when she turns them over. He proceeds to kiss his way down her neck, just below her ear, and he smiles against the nape of her neck when she moans loudly. He hears a click as she unclasps her bra and throws it onto the floor. Then, his hands are on her breasts, touching and caressing them as Skye's hands are touching him, and it draws loud gasps from them both.

"Need to be inside you," He gasps when her hand rubs against his cock. He sees her pull open a drawer in the nightstand and reach for something, and sees that she is holding a condom. "Not taking the risk." He nods when she tears it open, and he first pulls off her panties and throws them onto the floor, letting his boxers join them on the floor.

He lets her pull on the condom and then his hands are on her hips, lowering her onto him. They both moan loudly as he enters her, the feeling of it is almost too much for them both. Grant remains stock still for a moment, until he hears Skye whisper: "Move."

His hand trails over her thigh as she wraps her leg around his waist, pulling him closer to her, and he begins to move. His fingers tangle in her hair when she digs her nails into his back. Soon enough, they establish a rhythm which Skye is in control of. 

Skye gasps every time she feels Grant move within her, rubbing against all the right spots. She tugs at his hair when she moves her hips against his, and the groan that follows, goes right to her clit. "Fa-faster..." She manages to get out, and does not stop him when he grabs her and rolls them over.

She barely manages to say something coherent as he begins to move faster, and she hears the sound of their bodies slapping against each other echo through the room. Jolts of pleasure goes through her, and she knows it's barely a question of 'when', because she is dangerously close to coming already.

Ward kisses her again, and she hears him moan when she deepens the kiss. "M'close," She breathes, and he barely nods, although if she is to judge by the sounds he's making, it won't take long to bring him over the edge either.

"Grant!" She cries out when his thumb rubs over her clit, and she rolls her hips against his hand in response to the touch. It feels as if though she is going to explode when his thumb begins to rub her clit faster, and she comes with a scream, clinging onto Ward as pleasure washes over her. 

Ward bites his lower lip when he hears Skye cry his name, and it takes him two more thrusts, and then he's coming, gasping Skye's name as a shiver of pleasure rush through him. He remains stock still for a moment, trying to regain his breath. Skye shifts a little before he pulls out of her, and he pulls the condom off.

A tired smile covers his face when she nuzzles into his side and he wraps his arms around her and pulls her to his chest. "That…" Skye starts, but he gently hushes her. As cheesy as it sounds, Grant wants to savor this moment when he actually has her where he's dreamt of having her for a long time. 

Skye falls asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and refuses to let go of his hand. She wakes a few hours later to find that her human pillow is gone. As much as she enjoyed their time together, she knows that will be something they'll both regret later. Her fingers brush against a small piece of folded paper on the bedcover, and she picks it up. Ward's neat handwriting fills the top of the sheet; _"I'll be seeing you again someday." _ Skye can't help but smile at the words. She knows he will be back to find her, like a moth to find the flame.


	2. Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing

**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**

_I don't own Skye or Ward, or Agents of Shield for that matter. They're all the property of Marvel._

The second time they see each other, it's in the middle of Trafalgar Square. Skye sees him in the crowd, looking around for something or someone. She looks away when she feels his gaze on her, and she knows that he's aware of her.

She keeps a calm pace as she quietly passes through the crowd that's gathered there, but sees him follow, albeit discreetly. She slips into an alley and passes a group of tourists, who look like they want to ask her the direction to Buckingham Palace, but a furious glance from her sends them scurrying away.

His hand wraps around her wrists and stops her in her tracks. "How did you find me?" She looks up at him, and sees him smile weakly back at her. "Hydra's been looking for you since the incident in San Juan. I've been around here and there in order to keep them off your trail." She can't help but smile, albeit weakly, when she hears it.

Ward smiles back at her when he sees her smile at him. He moves his hand from her wrist to her own hand, and stops for a moment when she entwines their fingers together. He follows her as she leads the way throughout the city. "You weren't able to find me this time?" He looks down as she asks him. "I knew you were here in England, but I wasn't sure where."

"You have to stop following me, Ward." His heart clenches when he hears the words. " I mean it." Their eyes meet, and she sighs. " I… We shouldn't be seen together. Coulson and the team is still out there, looking for us both. I think… I think they believe I killed Trip." He sees how her eyes water, and wraps an arm around her shoulder, but stops when the ground begins to shake underneath them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Skye forces herself to calm down, and the ground miraculously stops shaking. Her eyes drift to Ward. "We should get out of here." She leads him through the alleys to the part of town where she's currently staying. "I… I've been having small episodes like this. People in the area thinks there some kind of unauthorized blasting work going on somewhere."

She swallows as she fishes out the key to her apartment, and unlocks the door, letting Ward enter before herself. It's a small place, a bed in the corner closest to the door and a small kitchen at the opposite end, with a small bathroom in the next room. She tells Ward to sit down as she fixes tea, but makes sure that the safety switch on her gun is off. No matter if Ward has good intentions, Skye just can't bring herself to trust him completely. Not yet.

The tea water is done boiling in a few minutes, and Skye mixes them both a cup of Earl Grey, handing one of the cups to Ward before she settles on the chair at the opposite end of the table, lightly sipping on her own tea. "We shouldn't really be doing this," Skye looks up at him, and she sees the confusion in his eyes for a brief moment.

Ward nods, knowing what the words mean for them both. Even though his feelings for her hasn't gone away just yet, he just can't bring himself to think about an existence without Skye. The thought of it is simply too painful, but he assumes he will simply have to get used to the thought.

"I mean it, Ward." The tone in her voice makes him look at her. "We can't keep meeting like this. It's too dangerous for us both, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't want to see you back in that vault at the Playground again."

They finish their tea in silence, and Grant knows it's because she wants to give him some time to think. Skye takes the cups and he remains by the kitchen table as she washes them. "Just tonight." He says, swallowing as he looks at her when she is again face-to-face with him. "Just tonight." She nods, and he can't help but almost hope.

Skye wraps her arms around his neck, and pulls him down for a kiss. It's a soft kiss and something she knows they both need. Ward soon pulls away from lack of air, and she knows what he's going to say when he opens his mouth.

"Don't." She lays her finger on his lips. "I can't hear you say it. I can't hear it from you, now or maybe ever. Because… this is hurting too much already." She can't help but look down. "You're leaving tomorrow, and we won't see each other again."

Her eyes widen a little when Ward motions for her to be quiet. "Then I'm going to show it to you," He says, and she can't help but nod. "I think that's a much better idea." A squeak escapes her mouth when he lifts her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist. "Bed?" She nods. "Bed."

Grant proceeds to cover her neck with kisses as he carried her over to the bed, and the mattress creaks as he lays her down on it. There is a sudden whiff of cold air on his skin as Skye pulls at his shirt, and he raises his arms in order to help her get it off.

Once the shirt is gone, Grant kisses Skye again, and he proceeds to bite her lower lip. He can hear her moan when he gently tugs at it with teeth. The sound goes straight through his body like electricity, and he shivers.

His hands are on her waist as he tugs at the hem of her shirt, and he pulls it off her in a swift motion and tosses it away to let it join his own shirt on the floor. There is a shiver running through him as he feels Skye hand brush against his crotch, and he throws his head back as he moans her name.

A smile covers Skye's face when she hears Grant moan her name, and the sound goes straight to her clit. She kisses Grant back when his lips crash against hers, and she deepens the kiss, enjoying the small amount of control she has over the situation.

A soft moan leaves her lips when she feels Grant's lips move away from her own and move down her neck. Her back arches of its own accord when she feels Grant's hands swiftly unclasp her bra. She watches as he throws it onto the floor, and her head is thrown back onto the pillow as she feels his lips make their marks on her body.

Her hips are moving of their own accord as Grant's lips set her body on fire. The evidence of his arousal is pretty evident where it presses against her thigh, and her fingers tangle in his hair as he begins kissing her abdomen and her belly. They lock eyes again, and she nods silently, giving him permission to continue this delightful exploration.

When he sees Skye nodding, Grant immediately unbuckles her belt. His fingers are fast as he unbuttons her jeans and pulls them off her, tossing those away as well. He lets his fingers brush against her inner thighs, and he grins as he looks up at her.

His thumbs are hooked under the hemline of her panties, and he pulls them off, leaving her exposed to him. He watches her as he places himself where he wants to be, and kisses her clit. If he is to judge by the loud moan of his name, she definitely wants him to continue.

His hand is holding her hip as he licks her clit, and he swears that she almost arches into the bed when he lets his fingers tease her folds. He lets one finger enter her, and the moan that follows is almost too much for him to handle.

Skye bites her lip when she feels his finger inside her and moves her hips, relishing in how good it actually feels. Her hand goes down to tangle in Grant's hair, and she tugs at it very gently, grinning when she hears him moan against her clit. "More," She whispers, and closes her eyes as he adds another finger, letting the delicious pressure fill her.

When his fingers move against her g-spot, Skye can't stop her moans from slipping past her lips. "Grant…." She looks down at him. She can feel that familiar heat build in the pit of her belly, and keeps on moving her hips against his fingers, now almost desperate to come.

"What-" She almost whimpers when he pulls away, he must have noticed that she was close to coming. "Gra-" She is cut off when he kisses her, and she can taste herself on his lips. "Not yet," He says when they pull away. "I want this to last." Skye nods and raises her head, and kisses him, slowly deepening the kiss.

Grant moans into Skye's mouth as she deepens the kiss, and he doesn't even hesitate when she pulls at his boxers. He pulls them off and tosses them away, and then Skye's hands are on his body and he is enjoying every second of her touch. His own hands are on her body, touching and mapping the naked skin, as if he'd never touched her before.

"Grant…" She sounds almost pleading as she looks up at him, and he takes her hands and entwines their fingers together. He squeezes them as he moves between her legs, and then enters her slowly in an almost fluid motion. Their lips find each other again once he is fully inside her, and he moans as he takes in the feeling of the wet heat surrounding his cock.

"Move." He obliges when she whispers it against his lips, and he begins to move in and out of her while keeping a slow, steady pace. He can't keep a smile of his face as he angles his hips a little differently, and keeps brushing against her g-spot. He lets go of her hands, and wraps his arms around her instead, and he can see how she eases into the touch.

Skye moans as his cock brushes against her g-spot, and his name falls from her lips like a prayer. She cups his face and kisses him again, slowly moving her lips from his mouth to his jaw and down his neck. It's fascinating to her that while he can be hardened on the outside, this is the side she gets to see of him when it's just the two of them alone.

The three familiar words pop into her head, but she refuses to say them out loud, because she knows Grant would never be able to leave her if she did. She knows with herself that she didn't lie to him when she said that she didn't want to see him back in the old vault.

"Grant!" The feeling of him rubbing her clit takes her by surprise, and her hands move to his back, her nails digging into his skin as she feels like she is losing more and more control over herself as he touches her.

Grant knows that after this, he will most likely never see her again. The thought pains him, but he refuses to let it show. He wants to tell Skye what he wanted to say earlier, when she stopped him, but the memory of how she reacted, keeps him from doing so. If this is what he can have in the moment, he will take it.

He moves his thumb faster over her clit, and can feel her tremble around him. He knows that it won't take either of them long to come. He peppers her face with kisses, and begins to move faster, hearing the sound of their bodies slapping together echo through the room.

His back stings as Skye's nails digs further in, but it's a pain he is more than happy to take for having her here in his arms in this very moment. "Skye…" Her name falls from his lips as he can feel the heat build in the base of his spine, and it won't take much to bring him over the edge now.

Skye comes with a shout of his name, crying it out as she feels shivers of pleasure run through her. She digs her nails further into his back as she rides out her orgasm, and hears him moan as she clenches around him. She holds onto him as he buries her face in her neck when he comes, his whisper of her name is like a caress, and she kisses him as he lets the pleasure ebb off after a few moments.

"That was amazing," She whispered, running her hand through his now sweat-slicked hair. She happily kisses him again when he grins at her. "You were amazing," She nods with a smile. "I guess I kind of was. But you brought this on," She laughs, "So you have my ever grateful thanks."

She is still breathing a little harshly when he pulls out of her and pulls her to his chest. She traces small maps on his pecs, and she grins when she hears him laugh. Their eyes meet again, and she lets him take her hand and kiss it. "I almost don't want you to go." She looks down. "It's the best for us both." Grant says, and Skye agrees. Keeping him on a distance would perhaps be the best thing. At least for now. She can feel her eyes closing, and hears his voice telling her to sleep.

When she wakes a couple of hours later, the apartment is dark, and Grant is nowhere to be found. She notices that his clothes are gone, and then sees the folded note on the pillow next to hers. She unfolds it, and smiles weakly when she sees the three words written on the paper:

" _I love you."_


	3. It's a small crime

**It's a small crime, and I've got no excuse**

_I don't own Skye or Ward, or Agents of Shield for that matter. They're all the property of Marvel._

Ward sighs when he sees the headlines in the paper. There's reports of a small earthquake near Madrid, approximately a couple of miles north of the city. He sighs, somehow immediately knowing that this can't have any natural cause. The article states that there's aftershocks in the area, and he knows where, and who to look for.

He arrives outside the city of Segovia about an hour later, and there is wrecked buildings and rubble as far as he can see. "Skye." His heart is hammering against his ribcage, and he knows he has to find her quickly.

The sound of his footsteps echo like gunshots as he makes his way through the city, through the mass of people helping each other out and crying for help. He passes by an old man reaching out for him, mumbling something he doesn't understand.

And that's when he sees her.

Skye is huddled up in a corner and wrapped in a blanket she was given by a kind old woman. She is trembling from head to toe when she looks at the destruction around her. Hot, burning tears begins to fall when she remembers how she has almost destroyed the city, along with those who live in it.

But her powers have been so much harder to control since she ran into her father, close by the french-german border. She vaguely remembers screaming at him to stay away from her, seeing as he was almost tripping with delight when she finally calmed down enough to explain what had happened to her down in the temple.

"Skye!" She jerks out of her thoughts when she hears someone call her name. It's a voice she knows well, although she hasn't heard it in almost 18 months now. She sees him in the corner of her eye, and stand up on slightly shaky feet as he runs over to her. "Grant." The relief she feels is almost too much when he pulls her to him.

Grant can hardly believe that he's actually holding her in his arms, after so long. "Are you okay?" He wraps his arms around her to keep her on her feet, and sees a slow trickle of blood stain the fabric of her t-shirt, where it covers her shoulder. "Damn it, Skye." He picks her up into his arms, and carries her to his car, passing by the citizens that scurry about around them.

He can't help but notice that Skye's head is slumped against his shoulder, and panic grips him for a moment. "Skye?!" Her hand grips his, and he manages to relax a little more when he hears her speak. "I'm okay," She says, "Just… so tired." He nods, albeit still a little worried.

He puts her down on the ground, and she climbs into the SUV by her own help. He gets in the car, and ignites the engine, now expecting the usual questions. "In case you're wondering," He hears Skye say, "I'm here because I ran into my father."

She leans against the window and looks over at Ward, seeing the surprised/worried look on his face. "He's known that I've been transformed for a long time," She says and shifts uncomfortably. "Apparently he met Raina after the whole thing in San Juan."

She quietly explains that she managed to run into him at the german-french border, and that she's been on the run from him since. The expression on Ward's face doesn't change, and she hope with something of a malicious glee that he actually regrets having taken her to her father.

The rest of their ride passes in silence, until Skye sees where they're headed. "Why are you taking me here? You could have just dropped me off at the road or something." She swears she can almost hear him roll his eyes, and smiles weakly for a moment, before she turns to look out the window again.

"You're injured, and I can't let you loose when you're in a condition like this." He parks the car outside a small block of flats, and helps her out of the car. His arm is around her shoulder, and he sees that the blood from her wound has dried a little.

The door to the apartment creaks when he pushes it open, and he helps Skye inside and over to the bed, where he lays her down. "I'll fix you something to eat." His hand brushes gently over her hair, and he smiles back when she gives a weak smile. "I'll fix you something to eat."

He leaves her there, and returns a little while later, carrying a small bowl of tomato soup and some bread. "Here." He settles next to the bed as Skye takes the food, and he can't help but grin when he sees how hungry she is.

She doesn't really want to admit it, but the food she's eating is delicious. "Did you make this yourself?" She asks as she stuffs her face with the bread. She watches as he shakes his head. "Got it from the old lady in the apartment over me." Skye frowns at him. "There are other people here?"

"Only some old ones. Pensioners, I think." She hands him the bowl when she's finished eating, and wipes her mouth. "We need to check that shoulder of yours." Her eyes drift down to her shoulder, and sees that the blood has dried. "It's probably just a cut."

She wildly protests against him cleaning the wound (She is very much capable of doing it herself, thank you), but sits still as Ward cuts open the shirt. A hiss escapes Skye's lips when he gingerly touches the wound. "That hurt."

Grant tries his best to be gentle when he cleans the wound, but he can hear how Skye tries to keep her whimpers in check as he touches the sore flesh. The cut isn't too deep, fortunately, but he's fairly sure she'll feel in the next days, and takes care not to touch it too much when he bandages her shoulder.

"You need to sleep." He's rising from his position on the edge of the bed, when her fingers wrap around his wrist. "Stay?" He looks down at her and nods silently. "Scoot over." She does as he tells her to, and he slides in next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

He holds her as she rests her head on his chest, and he runs his free hand through her hair. "I… I haven't really been honest with you" He looks down at her and frowns. "I care about you Ward, I really do. But we can't be together. You betrayed the team, and I… I shot y-" He cuts her off before she can say anything else. "I know." His voice is soft as he continues. "And I have to admit, I was furious with you after you shot me. But I've forgiven you to a certain extent. And I do still love you, Skye."

Skye looks up at him and blinks in confusion. "You do? Even after everything?" She watches him as he nods. "I… I want to tell you the same thing, I really do, but I can't." She looks down. "I'm trying to trust you, but with what you did… I'm not sure I'll be able to fully trust you again." She can see him turn away, and she sighs.

"I really appreciate that you've come to see me now and then, but I'm always worried you're going to be discovered, and we'll both end up with SHIELD again." She curls into him, and listens to his heartbeat. "I wish I could change all of this," She shifts to look up at him when she hears what he says, "I wish I'd never followed Garrett in the first place. But I'm… I'm glad I met you." He stops for a moment. "I wish I could undo what I feel for you, and I've tried. It just doesn't work like that."

She nods and smiles weakly at him. "I know. I've tried doing that too. It… It's not like you can just erase it like writing from a paper." She looks down for a moment. "But I'm not ready yet. I can't… I can't say it out loud, because it will just make it more real, and I can't compromise myself like that."

"I know." He runs his hand through her hair, and smiles when she doesn't move away. "But it doesn't change that I love you, Skye. It doesn't take away the instinct I have to protect you from harm." He kisses her, and leans into her touch when she wraps her arms around him, her lips moving willingly against his own.

When he pulls away after a moment, he sees that she is sleepy. "Go to sleep. You'll need the energy." He kisses her forehead, and pulls the cover over her. Within a couple of minutes, she is asleep, and he kisses her forehead again. It doesn't take him longer than a couple of minutes to fall asleep as well, and he holds onto her.

Skye wakes up the next morning when she notices that Grant isn't there. She opens her eyes, and sees a wad of bills, a cellphone and a passport on the nightstand. She reaches out for it, but then sees the folded note on the pillow and picks it up instead. She unfolds it, and sighs as she reads what he's written to her this time.

_The cash on the nightstand is enough to get you a plane ticket back to the States. The phone has no tracing on it. I'll see you soon." _She folds the note and looks down on her hands.


	4. I wonder how am I still here

**I wonder how I am still here**

_I don't own Skye or Ward, or Agents of Shield for that matter. They're all the property of Marvel._

Skye runs as she hears gunfire behind her, and her heart feels as if it's going to slam its way through her ribcage. "Skye!" She hears Coulson call her name, and she ducks behind a pillar when two bullets pass right in front of her.

She knows she can't let them catch her, she'll only end back in solitary quarantine. "Skye, don't do this! We don't want to hurt you!" She shakes her head when Coulson shouts from the other side of the hall, and cocks her gun. She stands up quietly, and takes a deep breath before she starts running.

The bullets pierce her side, and she slumps against the pillar as she tries to control the amount of pain she's in. Her hand is covered with blood as she presses it against her side, and she bites her lip to stop herself from whimpering. There's footsteps in the distance, and Skye can't help but hope that they will put her out of her misery.

Everything goes black for a moment, and then she can hear gunfire come from beside her, and sees Ward, followed by Agent 33, emerge from the door. They fire at Coulson and the team, and Skye swears she hears someone scream.

Grant swears his heart is trying to make its way out of his body when he sees Skye slumped against a pillar and clutching her side. He can see Coulson and the team in the distance, and fury fills his blood at the thought that someone fired at Skye and meant to hit her.

He realizes that he doesn't really care if he hits anyone. They had been Skye's friends, and they'd had the actual audacity to shoot her. "Grant…" He stops when he hear her call his name, and he picks her up from the floor. Kara shouts that she'll cover them, and he carries Skye out of the hall.

He sees that she's already lost too much blood, and he pressed his hand against the wound. "Hey, stay with me, okay? We'll be out of here soon, you're safe now." She grabs limply at his hand, and he lets her take it. There is a very weak smile on her face. "I'll be fine, I promise…"

By the time Grant reaches the car, Skye is already unconscious. He pales when he sees her completely limp, and opens the door to the car as Kara comes running. "Get inside!" She shouts as she gets inside the car and ignites the engine.

The pain sears through her body by every move, and Skye is vaguely aware that Ward is talking to her. Why is he doing that in the first place? She wants him to be quiet, to just hold her tight instead. There is a pleading tone to his voice, and she wants to answer him, but she doesn't know if there is any strength left in her to do that.

Her body jolts with the movements of the car, and she can't help but hope that they're not being followed. She manages to lift her hand, albeit only a little, and her fingertip brushes against Ward's cheek, following the outline of his cheekbone. His hand wraps around hers, and she smiles weakly when he kisses it.

"It's about 15 miles to the nearest hospital," Agent 33 informs, and Skye can't help but grimace. She knows she's lost too much blood already, and has no wish whatsoever to almost die, like she did when she was shot by Ian Quinn.

Ward just keeps talking to her in order to keep her active, and he tells her about everything he did after their altercation in San Juan. He smiles when he sees her look up at him, and his grip on her hand tighten. "I love you, Skye. I've never lied about that. Not once." His voice is soft as he holds her in his arms. "I know you feel the same way, you said that to me, remember? So you have to hold on, because I'm going to need to hear you say it when you're back on your feet." He kisses her forehead.

He continues to talk, and releases his own hand to press against her wounds. All color drains from his face when he sees her blood coating his hand. "Damn it," He hisses. "Skye, look at me." She moves her head only a little. "Ward…" She begins, but he stops her. "Don't. Save your strength, we're almost at the hospital."

His grip on Skye tightens as Kara speeds towards the white building in the distance, and he raises her head in order to check if she's breathing. There is a soft breath on his skin as he listens for three long seconds. Then, Kara swings into the parking lot, and Grant opens the door and proceeds to carry Skye inside the small hospital.

"We need help!" He shouts as he carries her through the door. The sight of both him and Skye covered in blood is enough to almost send the nurses and the doctors into a frenzy, and he lays her down on an emergency bed that is wheeled in front of him. The doctors asks what happened, and Grant tells them they ended up in a shoot-out, and that Skye was hit twice.

Skye feels as if everything is moving too fast. She weakly reaches for Grant's hand, and feels him grasp hers. "Grant…" Her voice is drowned in the doctors' shouts, telling the nurses to prep the or for an emergency surgery and to call the blood bank. A nurse gently makes her let go of Ward's hand, and then she is moving down the hall, and can hear Ward calling for her in the distance.

The doctors aren't particularly gentle when they lift her over to the operating table, and she cries out in pain when one accidentally touches her sore side. "Okay, Skye." One doctor looms over her, and she thinks he's smiling. "I'm going to put you under now." Then he places a mask over her mouth and nose, and she remembers nothing more.

The moment Grant sees the doctor enter the waiting room, he stands up. "How is she?" He can see that Kara is listening now as well, where she stand by the water cooler. "We managed to dissect both of the bullets and it looks like there is not too much damage, as far as we can see. The bullets, did however, grace some veins, and she's lost a lot of blood. We've put her on a transfusion right now, but seeing as she is still not stable, she'll need to stay here for a couple of days."

Grant nods, and feels like falling over. "Can I see her?" The doctor nods, "She's still asleep, and we've put her on some heavy painkillers, but she'll be able to hear you." He follows the doctor to her room, with Kara in tow. He sits down in a chair next to her bed, and takes her hand in his.

"The doctor said they'd managed to get both bullets out of you." He squeezed her hand gently. "They've put you on blood transfusion, and you'll have to stay here for a couple of days." The beeping in the background is a comforting sound to him, and he presses his lips to her hand. "They're going to pay for what they did to-" He is interrupted by the now monotone sound coming from the heart monitor, and Kara shouts for the doctors.


	5. Oh why can I not conquer love?

**Oh why can I not conquer love?**

_I don't own Skye or Ward, or Agents of Shield for that matter. They're all the property of Marvel._

Ward is pushed aside as the doctors enter the room with a crash-cart. "Sir, you need to leave." A nurse takes his arm and leads him out, and he remains standing there with Kara as they watch the doctors and nurses trying to resuscitate Skye. "I need two milligrams of epinephrine!" He hears someone shout, and refuses to budge when Kara takes his arm.

His heart breaks when he sees the doctors' defibrillate her. Her body twists as they try to restart her heart. After what seems like forever, beeping fills the room. "We've got a pulse," One of the doctors say, "She's back." At this, Grant begins to breathe again. He walks over to the door, and sees them attach a breathing tube to her nose. He takes a step forward. "We don't know why this happened. We've got an x-ray scheduled-" Grant interrupts him. "No x-ray. She's been through this before, she'll be fine."

The doctor is clearly baffled at what he says, and Grant gives him what he's hoping is a smile. "I've seen her recover from this before. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone with her." The doctor nods, and Kara looks at him. "Once she's awake and back on her feet, I'll be gone." Grant nods. "You know how to get hold of me if something should happen."

Skye opens her eyes little by little, but closes them again at the harsh light. She frowns when she touches something on her chest. A tube? She reaches out for anything, anyone, and then a large hand wraps around her wrist. She turns her head and looks right at Grant. "Gr-Gr-" She attempts to speak, but she sees him shake his head. "Save your strength, Skye."

She gradually manages to breathe properly, and then looks up at Grant again. His eyes are a little red, as if he's been crying. "Ward, have you been crying over me?" She manages a weak smile, and he rolls his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself." Skye manages a soft laugh, and gently pushes at his arm.

"What really happened?" She looks up at Grant, and observes him as he sits back. "You went into cardiac arrest. They managed to bring you back, but they've given you some coagulants in order to keep you stable." She nods slowly as she takes in this information.

Grant refuses to let go of her hand, even when the doctor enters the room. "Well, Miss Poots," He has to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing at the expression on Skye's face. "Your vitals certainly look better than they did yesterday. The tests shows us that the coagulants are working, and you seem to be responding well to the painkillers." The doctor pulls out a glass from his pocket.

"Take only one day, these are pretty heavy. Hopefully your boyfriend will keep help you out here." He nods and smiles at the doctor. "Don't worry about that, I won't let her out of my sight until she's back on her feet." The doctor hands him the glass with the painkillers, and he stuffs it into his pocket.

The temptation to duck is almost too big when the doctor leaves, because Skye is looking at him like she wants to throw daggers at him. "Poots?! Seriously?!" Grant shrugs. "It's the only legal name I know you have. I had to give them a name. You're now Mary Poots, and I'm your boyfriend, Jason Dalton." He grins as Skye rolls her eyes at him.

Skye sits up a little more, and sees Agent 33 in the door. "You okay?" She asks, and Skye nods. "I'm alive at least." She laughs, and Skye frowns a little. "Are you staying here with us?" She asks, but Kara shakes her head. "I'm leaving as soon as you're back on your feet. I have something I need to take care of."

She nods, and holds onto Ward's hand as she sits up again. "Thanks," She says to Agent 33, "For… getting us here, I mean." Kara smiles slightly. "I know how much you mean to Ward." With that, she leaves them alone, and Skye turns her head towards Ward again. "You okay?" Her heart falls a little in her chest when he shakes his head.

"No," He says, and Skye squeezes his hand. "I… I thought I was going to lose you, Skye. I was scared. » All color drains from her face when she sees how ashen Ward is. She realizes that he's not kidding with her, he really was scared of losing her. "I'm here now," She raises her hand, and her fingers brush against his jaw. "I'm alive, and that's what matters."

Grant leans in and kisses her softly, gently, and he lets Skye entwine their fingers together. "I swear to god, I'll make them pay for what they did to you." He notices how Skye freezes. "One thing's sure," She says, "I'm never going back to them." He nods, and kisses her again, but stops when the heart monitor starts beeping a little faster than usual.

"I think we're going to have to save this for later," Skye grins weakly. "I don't want to go into cardiac arrest while kissing you." Grant can't help but grin at that, and kisses her cheek instead. "Go to sleep," He says, "I'll be right here."

Two days later, they're sitting in the car, on their way towards somewhere. Skye is looking out the window as Grant drives on, and he smiles over at her. "Where are we going?" She asks, and Grant smiles slightly. "Somewhere safe." After a while, he steers them onto a gravel road that leads into a forest.

Skye's eyes are wide as she sees what she's certain is a mansion, in the distance, and looks over at Ward again. "Is that a mansion?!" He grins at her. "Nope, just a cabin that's been in my family for years. It belonged to my grandmother, but my dad wanted to buy it off of her."

Skye nods, and finds herself unable to take her eyes of the large building as they pull up outside it." She takes off her seatbelt, and climbs out of the car. "This place is huge." She walks up to it, opens the door and peeks inside. "It looks like it's been cleaned recently."

She takes the small bag Ward gives to her, and steps inside. "You must have spent a lot of time in here as a kid." Ward nods. "I loved being here. Thomas, Katherine and me, with our grandparents." She takes his hand, and he shows her around the place. "It's beautiful." Skye says as she smiles up at him.

A little while later, they're both spread out on the couch, having stuffed the cabin with everything they'd brought with them. Skye is nestled into Grant's shoulder, and keeps close to him as she listens to the buzz of the TV, not really caring about what's on. He wraps his arms carefully around her, and pulls her to him.

He is careful not to touch her wounded side too much, but moves his hand to her cheek, and then he kisses her. It's a gentle kiss, only lips against lips, but it's enough to make his heart speed in his chest. He can feel Skye move, and she is soon straddling him.

His hands are around her waist, pulling at her too big t-shirt, and he pulls it off her. Skye pulls at his t-shirt, and he helps her pull it off. Then, he tightens his grip on her, and kisses her again, moaning against her lips when she deepens the kiss.

Skye can't really focus on anything else but Ward right now. His touch is enough to drive her insane, and she deepens the kiss as she unbuckles his belt. A grin covers her face when he tugs at her hair, and she moans into his mouth.

They proceed to leave a trail of clothing behind them as they leave, and by the time they reach the bedroom, they're both naked. Ward's lips are on her neck as he lays her down on the king-size bed, and she throws her head back when his lips are pressing against a particularly sensitive point.

Her heart is hammering in her chest, but she can't help but smile up at him. She runs a hand through his hair, and then lets her fingers brush over his neck. "I want you," She whispers as he dips his head down to kiss her.

Grant enters her slowly, intent on savoring every expression on her face. He captures her lips with his own once he is fully inside her, and lets her entwine their fingers together. "Move, please." He hears her whisper, and he begins to move slowly at first. He has every intention to make this last, and Skye's moans are the heavenliest thing he has ever heard.

The bed is creaking with their every move, but Grant realizes he couldn't be less bothered about making noise if he tried. Skye pulls him down for a kiss, and he lets her take the control. It's full of tongue and teeth, and everything he's ever wanted.

His movements becomes faster and more urgent, and Grant can feel the familiar heat building inside of him. A gasp leaves his lips when he feels Skye's nails dig into his back, but it is a pain he enjoys. "Mmm… close…" Skye whispers, and he reaches down between them, and begins rubbing her clit.

He groans when Skye clenches around him, gasping his name, and he comes not even five seconds later, her name rolling off his lips like a prayer as tidal-waves of pleasure washes over him. It takes them both a moment to regain their breath, and then he pulls out of her and rolls over, pulling her to his chest. He cannot stop smiling from ear to ear, and kisses Skye, who is smiling just as brightly.

She rests her head on his chest, and he smiles down at her. "Ward?" She throws her head back to look up at him, and he wonders what she is going to say. "Yes?"

"I love you."


	6. Let me go, and I will run

**Let me go, and I will run**

_I don't own Skye or Ward, or Agents of Shield for that matter. They're all the property of Marvel._

Skye wakes the next morning when the sun shines through the window and straight onto her face. She swears that she can hear birds chirping, and opens her eyes slowly, only to see that Ward is still asleep. She runs her finger over his chest, tracing a light scar, and she can't help but wonder what it was that gave him this scar.

"Good morning." She looks up when she hears him speak, and sees him smile sleepily at her. He looks so happy, so innocent, at for a moment Skye doesn't want to think about the fact that they're probably both by now the two most wanted people in the United States.

"Good morning," She grins at him, and she can't quite help herself when she reaches up and kisses him. For a moment, she can feel that the kiss takes him by surprise, but then he is kissing her back, and she smiles against his lips as he wraps his arms around her and pull her closer to him.

Grant kisses her again, and then his hand brushes against her side. "We need to check your wounds." She nods, and turns over, letting him have a look at her side. He gently peels away a small part of the bandage, and his eyes widen. "What's wrong?"

He brushes his fingers over the scar, which is by now a light pink. "Your wound… It's healed." He takes her hand in his, and lets her fingers brush against the pink line. "Is it because of the GH325?" Skye's eyes are just as wide as his own, and he shrugs. "I don't know." He lets her take his hand, and he entwines their fingers together.

"I'm feeling almost like new," He nods slowly when he listens to her, "And I certainly don't regret what happened yesterday, but I think I'm going to need at least today to get back on my feet." Grant nods again, and kisses her. "I'll make them pay for what they did to you. You didn't deserve that."

Skye nods as she listens to him. " As I said earlier, I'm not going back to them. Right now… Right now the safest place I know, is here with you. Not to mention, my father is most likely looking for me as well, so I really don't see what I can do at the moment."

Her body relaxes when he wraps his arms around her and holds her close, and she closes her eyes when he buries his face in her hair. "I'll protect you." She cups his face. "We'll protect each other," She corrects him.

For a moment, Skye swears she can see tears in Grant's eyes, and she kisses him softly, relishing in the soft pressure of his lips against her own. "I love you," She hears him whisper against her lips, and she can't help but smile at him.

"I mean it, Skye." He lays his finger on her lips. "I love you more than anything." He watches as she nods. "I know," She says softly. "And I love you too, Grant. I really do, and I'm going to need some time trying to adjust to it. But right now, I'm more than happy to be here with you."

It feels as if though his heart is about to explode in his chest, and he can't keep himself from smiling at her. "Take your time," He says, and kisses her again. "I'll wait until you're ready." His heart leaps a little in his chest when she nods in gratitude. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

His hand trail the soft expanse of her thigh as he holds her close, and he can feel her breath hitch as he bites and pecks her neck. Being here with Skye… It's almost too much for him. It's everything he's wanted, and he can't seem to get enough of her.

Skye can't help the moans that slip past her lips as Ward keeps biting and pecking her neck. Her nails dig into his back, and she drags them down his back. The sound coming from Grant makes her smile, and she kisses him again.

His name is yet again on her lips when she feels him slide inside her, and she cups his face, taking in every soft moan that leaves his lips. He kisses her, and she deepens the kiss as she tangles a hand in his hair. Regardless of how many times they have slept together, this feels… stronger, and much more intimate than before. Skye isn't sure if it is a good thing that she loves it so much, but she knows that both Grant and she are in need of it.

She lets him take her hand, and she entwines their fingers as he sneaks a hand between them to the point where their bodies are again joined, and a breathless gasp leaves her lips when he rubs her clit in time with his thrusts. She is moaning his name yet again as he continue to tease her, and she wants nothing more than to stay like this.

Grant finds himself unable to take his eyes off Skye when he touches her like this; everything about her is heavenly. He kisses her again, and he is surprised when she kisses him back with a stronger ferocity than he has felt in a long time.

Their bodies are moving together in a slow rhythm, and he brings her over the edge first, holding her in his arms as she tightens around him with his name on her lips. It's a slowly burning fire that spreads through him, and he comes with her name on his lips, repeating it like a prayer.

After a moment, he pulls out of her, and pulls her to his chest. He closes his eyes for a moment, taking in the fatigue that is slowly seeping into his bones. "Wow," He hears Skye say, and then there is the soft pressure of her lips on his. "Sleep now," She says, "We have all day to figure this out."

He falls into a deep slumber, and wakes when he cannot feel Skye close to him anymore. One thing that catches his eye, is a note that rests on her pillow, and he picks it up and unfolds it.

"_Grant."_ He reads, and a sinking feeling fills his stomach. _"When you find this, I'm probably long gone. I'm so sorry for this, but it's the right thing to do for us both. I didn't lie yesterday when I said I loved you, I really do. But this kind of love is something I have never felt, not even with Miles and it scares me, because I want to trust you and give you my heart completely, when you have done so with me. I love you so much that it hurts, and I need to work out where this leaves me._

_And second; thank you. Thank you for coming to find me, even though you never had to. I have to admit that after a while, and especially after what happened in Spain, seeing you and being with you became something of a medicine to me. Your treatment of me was, and have always been the same; completely normal, and not to mention human._

_It was a relief beyond measure, and at the same time so weird, because I shouldn't have fallen so hard for you again as I've done, and that makes this so much harder to write. I have to find out what to do next and it seems like a good idea to do it alone, instead of dragging you into it._

_You know how to get hold of me, should anything happen."_

Grant gently folds the letter, and looks down at his hands. She'll come to him in her own time and he promised her he'd wait until she felt ready. His heart hammers in his chest, and he forces himself to take a deep breath before he gets out of bed and into the shower.


	7. The love that will not let me go

**The love that will not let me go **

_I don't own Skye or Ward, or Agents of Shield for that matter. They're all the property of Marvel._

Four months has passed since she left Grant and the cabin, and Skye can't help but be happy that he obviously did what she told him to in the letter. The coffee scolds her tongue, and she hisses. Her eyes wander out the window, looking out on the street, and her breath hitches for a moment when someone who looks a lot like Grant passes by.

"Thanks for the coffee." She puts down a ten dollar bill on the table, and pushes her laptop into her backpack. "Keep the rest." She smiles at the waitress. As she leaves the café, she looks around to see if the coast is clear. She knows these streets like her own back pocket, and it's not difficult to find the way back to the center of the city.

"Skye." The sound of his voice stops her in her tracks, and for a moment, she doesn't turn around. "Skye, please." Her heart hammers in her chest, and she has to take a deep breath to keep the tremors from surfacing as she looks at him. "Hello Grant." It annoys her how weak her voice is.

His heart almost stops beating when she turns around to look at him. Hearing her voice after four months is almost enough to make him tear up, and he reaches out for her hand, grabbing it. When she doesn't pull away, he pulls her to him.

"You… You just left." It's not an accusation, nor a question. Simply a statement that broke his heart for the first three weeks, and then got him back on his feet. He takes her hand and kisses it. "I know," She says, "I know I left, but I had to find out what I was going to do, Grant."

"I wasn't lying about anything in the letter. What we… had, was something much stronger than I'd ever experienced. I'd never even felt that way about Miles either. I was scared, because… Opening up like that is terrifying, and I needed to know if it was such a good idea for me to do it with you."

Skye stops when Grant cradles her face. "What we have is much stronger." He corrects her. "I love you, Skye. I've known that for a long time now, and it's not going away." He then kisses her, and she wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. "Come home," She hears him say when they part due to lack of air.

She nods, and they kiss again. It's a soft, tender kiss, and she can feel Grant smile against her lips. "We should get a move on." She says as she breaks the kiss, and she smiles at him. The grip he has on her hand is comforting, and she returns the smile he gives her.

They hold onto each other as he leads her down the streets, and stops in front of a small apartment complex. "Another place your family never used?" She raises her eyebrows when he grins at her. "Something like that." She follows behind him as they go inside, and Grant leads her to the fifth floor, unlocks the door to the apartment, and let her go inside first.

A gasp leaves her lips as she takes in the sight of the apartment. "This is huge!" She turns to look at him, and sees that he's grinning, albeit rather sheepishly. "It's brilliant. You… You're too kind to let me stay here." Her smile falters when she sees how Grant's expression changes.

"Skye." He cradles her face in his hands, and makes her look at him. "I'm doing this because I love you." She nods. "I know you do, but-" He cuts her off by kissing her. When they break apart, he's still holding her. "If I'm going to spend every day for the rest of my life convincing you that I do love you, then so be it, because I've meant every single thing I've said to you."

A tear slips down Skye's cheek when she hear what he says. "I don't think I could have stopped you, even if I tried," She says and laughs weakly. "And I love you," She looks up at him. "I love you so much that being away from you physically hurts." Another tear falls.

Grant nods. "Then stay here with me." His own voice cracks a little when he sees the tear falling down her cheek, and he gently wipes it away. He pulls off her backpack, and her jacket, putting them down by the door.

His hands are resting on her waist as he pulls her in for another kiss, and she wraps her arms around his neck. A small smile breaks the kiss for a moment as she tiptoes in order to kiss him properly, and Grant deepens the kiss as he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.

They undress each other as they make their way to the bedroom, leaving a battlefield of clothing behind as they open the door. Grant feels Skye's tremulous breath against his cheek, and his own isn't that steady either.

She lifts her head to kiss Grant again, and moans softly against his lips when he pulls off her panties and tosses them away, and she proceeds to do the same with his boxers. A soft gasp leaves her lips when he pulls her up again, and then he's lowering her down onto him.

The gasps that leave them both echo through the room. The feeling of Grant being inside her is something she has missed, and she remains still for a moment. Then she is wrapped in his arms, and his lips are again upon hers as she begins to move her hips.

"Skye…" Hearing him moan her name is almost like music to her, and she buries her face in the nape of his neck for a moment, trying to control her speeding heart. Fortunately, she manages to keep it under a certain control, but it doesn't diminish the feeling that every nerve in her body is being set on fire by Grant.

He cradles her face between his hands and kisses her again, deepening the kiss as he feels sparks shoot through his body with every movement she makes. It's as if the ache in his heart eases a little every time she touches him. "I love you," He whispers, "I love you so much…" Her lips crash onto his, and he tangles his hand in her hair, and the choked gasp leaving her lips is almost enough to send him over the edge.

"I love you Grant," he hears her whisper breathlessly, "I don't think there's even a word for how much I love you..." He lets his hand brush over her abdomen, tracing the scars from the bullet holes, mapping her skin with his fingers. He watches as her back arches; she is so responsive to his touch.

A grin covers his face when he finally lets his thumb brush over her clit, and the cry that follows courses through his body like fire. "Grant!" She is now moving into the touch of his thumb on her clit, and he kisses her again.

They both come together, gasping into each other's mouth as they hold onto each other. Skye is the first one to break due to lack of air, and she beams at Grant, tears shining in her eyes as she looks up at him. The laugh that leaves Grant's lips is overjoyed, and she can see tears in his eyes as well.

She lifts her hips as he pulls out of her and lays down on the bed, facing him. A breathless, happy laughter leaves her lips, and she presses a kiss to Grant's lips as he pulls her close, beaming at her. She is panting softly as she rests her head on his chest, her hand resting just above his heart.

The last thing she registers before falling asleep, is Grant's lips on her forehead.

Grant is almost afraid to fall asleep, so he lies awake for a while, and just watches Skye. She is curled into his side, sighing softly in her sleep. After a while his eyelids grow heavier and heavier, and he falls asleep with his arms around her.

He stirs the next morning when he hears birds chirping, and doesn't really want to wake up, in case yesterday was something he's been dreaming, and Skye is still gone from him. But as he opens his eyes against the morning sun, he sees a pair of big brown eyes look up at him. "Good morning, handsome."


	8. Let's run away, I'll take you there

**Let's run away, I'll take you there**

_I don't own Skye or Ward, or Agents of Shield for that matter. They're all the property of Marvel._

"Marry me."

Skye's eyes widen when she hears what Grant says, and she moves her head to look up at him, a slight smirk covering her face. The smirk disappears the moment she sees the look on his face. "You're actually serious about this." He nods. " This is definitely not something to joke about."

Skye looks down at her hands for a moment. "You know, a marriage proposal was definitely not something I'd expected from you, Grant." She looks up at him as he bends down to her, covering her hands with his own. "It was just a suggestion, Skye. I… I understand if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to." She squeezes his hands gently. "It's just… I need some time to think about it, okay? And I'm not running away to work things out alone this time, I promise." She laughs softly as she sees the look on his face.

Grant nods when she's finished. "Take the time you need to think about it." He can't help but smile at her and kisses her, although his heart is hammering in his chest. "I will," She says once they break apart. "I promise I will."

Two weeks later, as they're driving through the Massachusetts countryside, Skye asks him if the offer still stands. "I never said it didn't." He smiles at her, and rolls his eyes when she laughs. "Guess I'm going to have to find a dress then. I'll start looking once we get home." She smiles at him, and he smiles back at her. "Yes, I guess you're going to have to find one."

He himself finds the old suit he's used before once they return home. " Guess that's sorted then." He lets Skye search around for her dress, and watches her as she comes walking through the living room with a black bag. "No, you can't have a look at it," He pretends to sulk when she notices how he looks at it.

"A groom isn't supposed to see his bride's dress before the day of the wedding." Skye laughs as she disappears into the bedroom to put it away. She emerges a moment after, and snuggles into his side. "I'd never thought it would end like this," She says as she looks up at him. "We're actually getting married."

Her heart flutters a little when he smiles at her. "Who says it will end with this?" His lips are then on hers, and she smiles. "Guess we'll have to wait and see what happens." A grin spreads across her face when he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom, the door slamming shut behind them.

A while later, Skye rests her head on Grant's chest, panting as she tries to catch her breath. "I am so definitely looking forward to our honeymoon." She grins at him.

A week later, Grant is standing in the chapel with the priest, waiting for Skye to enter. The organist starts playing, and then doors open. His breath hitches in his throat as he looks at her, and it feels as if though she is the only thing anchoring him in that very moment. She smiles softly at him as she walks down the aisle, and he can see that she is a little bit nervous.

He takes her hand as she stops beside him, and he can't help but beam at her. "You're beautiful." He says, and she grins back at him. "Thanks, you're not looking so bad yourself." They then turn towards the priest, who smiles at them and then starts the ceremony.

He can't really focus on anything else than Skye beside him, and listens to what the priest says as he talks about what marriage means. "And now, it is time to join you in holy matrimony. "Grant, do you take Skye as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward? For better and for worse? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health till death do you part? Grant looks at Skye.

"I do."

Skye finds that she's got a little trouble trying to keep the tears at bay as Grant says 'I do'. She blinks as the priest turns to her. "Skye, do you take Grant as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward? For better or for worse? To love and to cherish, in sickness and I health, till death do you part?" She looks at Grant, and smiles when she see tears shining in his eyes. "I do."

Her hand is trembling a little when Grant slides the ring onto her finger, and she gives him a shirt nod to tell him that she's okay, that she's in control. She slides the ring onto Grant's finger, and beams up at him. "I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

She laughs when Grant picks her up and kisses her like there's no tomorrow. Delighted laughter bubbles from her throat as she wraps her arms around his neck. When they part for air, she beams at him. "Let's sign that marriage license and get out of here… husband."

"I couldn't agree more, wife." Grant can't stop smiling at her as he says it, the word is strange and delightful to him. They follow the priest to a side room, where they sign the license, and then they're off, driving towards the airport. "So, Mrs. Ward." He takes her hand in his own and entwines their fingers together. "Off to new adventures then?"

She beams at him. "Off to new adventures."


End file.
